Live Forever, Die Alone
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Richard Alpert is one of Lost's most intriguing mysteries, but why does he stay forever youthful while those around him wither and decay? What has kept Richard is forever alive, searching for someone he once lost...who has now returned to him.


Sawyer moved swiftly amongst the undergrowth, not making a sound, barely breathing so that he could hear what they were talking about. The year was 1977 and through the time-flashes, glimpses of other eras were becoming clear. They had moved forwards and backwards in time in such great succession, that the stillness of the present day felt like such a relief. Sawyer who was joined by Juliet, Jin and Miles, was now crouched amongst ferns and between trees squinting through the darkness at two figures that stood alone in a clearing.

"Who is it?" whispered Miles, "What are we looking at exactly?"

"Keep your Goddamn voice down Bobby", Sawyer rasped. Miles though still carrying a look of indignance upon his face, was however, silenced and bent his head low so that he too could gaze through the leaves. In the clearing the two figures were whispering in low voices moving very little, the taller of the two shifting slightly so that he could light a large torch that he grasped in his right hand. As soon as he did so, his face was illuminated, the orange flames dancing across his tanned features. It was Richard Alpert, leader of the Others. Sawyer turned from his hiding place to look at Juliette who crouched, mouth gaping at the scene.

"You know him don't ya?" said Sawyer in a hurried voice, "He was one of your lot wasn't he?" Juliette looked at Sawyer with uncertainty.

"Richard is a good man, but he follows orders, and at the moment I don't know if it's his side we should be on?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, nodded, and slowly turned back to the fire-lit scene. Richard had now put down the torch and was talking animatedly to the figure before him, the figure whose back faced Sawyer and three others. Wearing what looked like a long black hooded top, the figure pressed something into Richard's hand, who looked down at the object and smiled.

"Always," said Richard, who gazed into the face of the unseen person before him, he raised his hand and lowered their hood. Under the black material, being stroked by Richard's rough hand was a length of tumbling hair, the colour of brassy gold.

"Who is she?" exclaimed Miles, turning form Juliette to Sawyer. Juliette took a breath and calmly spoke.

"I'm not sure, but I think her name was Johanna. I heard Richard speak about her several times." Her voice became slow and mournful. "I think she died."

Sawyer opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again after a moment. The four were silent and could do nothing more but stare back towards the scene. Now the two had embraced and with her head resting on Richard's chest, Johanna's face was turned towards the crouching quartet. Her face was pale, pale for the tropical climate at least and her features long and feminine. She looked like she didn't belong to the present day and had come from a time, long since passed. Richard held her for a few moments before pulling back and kissing her. He pulled away and stroked her hand which he now held in his. His voice, with low broad tones, whispered across to Sawyer and his group with the lingering breeze,

"I can come back tomorrow, I'll bring food and provisions for a camp..."

"No!" Cut across Johanna, "You shouldn't you'll get caught." Her voice was British and melodic, with the words like music on the wind, despite the anxious feeling behind them. Richard smiled, and Johanna mimicked him absent-mindedly.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, I don't answer to anyone. When it comes to you, I don't even answer to him," said Richard sternly.

"OK," Johanna smiled and the couple embraced again, "you should leave though, head back, they'll be wondering where you are." The pair kissed, it was long and lingering, they pulled apart and avoided eye contact. The watching group could feel their pain, the sadness that filled the clearing. Richard picked up the still flaming torch that was staked to the ground, he turned and stared at Johanna who had lifted up her hood again so that it almost covered her face.

"I love you," he whispered and with that he turned on his heel and strode through the trees. Johanna lingered for only moments afterwards but as she turned to walk in the opposite direction, Sawyer was sure he saw a tear glint from her cheek in the encapsulating darkness.


End file.
